Kaettekon
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Handa Seishuu, 26 tahun. Kehidupannya yang tenang di Pulau Goto harus berakhir ketika sebuah kabar tak terduga sampai ke telinganya. Kali ini, bisakah ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan benar pada warga desa, terutama pada bocah bersurai warna gandum? (Implied SeiNaru)


**Kaettekon**  
 **A Barakamon fanfiction**  
 **Barakamon © Yoshino Satsuki**  
 **Warning : OOCness, bad words selection, etcetera**

Seorang pria bersurai hitam tampak memandang langit malam dari beranda rumah bergaya tradisional. Keindahan bintang sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Kemudian, tangannya meraih ponsel pintar yang baru saja ia letakkan tak lebih dari semenit lalu. Ia mengecek kotak masuk email, kotak masuk pesan, semua akun media sosialnya…

Hal yang ia ingin ketahui tak juga ia temukan. Setelah sekian lama, ia kembali berpikir bahwa tinggal begitu jauh dari ibu kota begitu merepotkan.

Sudah tiga tahun semenjak ia menjejakkan kakinya di pulau itu. Di luar dugaan, ia dapat menjalani kehidupan pedesaannya dengan lancar tanpa kehilangan apapun—kecuali mungkin sedikit kewarasannya. Namun selain itu, ia mendapatkan banyak pelajaran berharga. Tentang bagaimana ia harus menikmati hidup, tentang berinteraksi dengan orang lain, bahkan menyadari orang-orang yang tak punya hubungan darah pun bahkan bisa sama berharganya dengan keluarga. Selain itu, ia juga sudah menguasai bahasa daerah di pulau itu, jadi kalau ia mendengar Yasu- _baa_ dan Kinoshita- _baa_ mengobrol, ia tak akan mengalami _roaming_ lagi.

Meskipun Handa Seishuu enggan mengakuinya secara terang-terangan, ia sudah mulai merasa sayang pada Pulau Goto, penduduknya, dan segala keunikannya.

Namun, mari kesampingkan hal itu. Seharian itu, secara terang-terangan ia membuat anak-anak yang biasa main ke rumahnya menjauh. Hari itu adalah hari yang penting baginya, dan setelah berhasil membuat para bocah itu menyingkir, ia melewati malam itu dengan kesendirian…

"SENSEI!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG, BIAR AKU DIRI!" refleks, Seishuu _melempar_ seorang bocah yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya sambil berteriak ke sisi lain ruangan. Bocah dengan surai sewarna bulir gandum itu berguling-guling kesenangan sampai akhirnya kepalanya terantuk dinding.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seishuu sedikit khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga ia jadi merasa bersalah karena suara tumbukkan antara kepala bocah itu dan tembok terdengar cukup nyaring hingga membuatnya berjengit. Bocah itu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Nggak apa! Seperti kata kakek, kepalaku keras seperti batu!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Seishuu hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Sebaiknya kaupergi sekarang. Sudah kubilang, aku mau sendirian saja hari ini," ujar Seishuu akhirnya. Namun alih-alih pergi, bocah itu malah duduk di sebelahnya. Tidak mudah mengalahkan bocah itu, maka Seishuu memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia kembali mengecek ponselnya, seharusnya pengumumannya sudah ada kalau mengingat perbedaan waktu antara Tokyo dan Pulau Goto.

Kekeraskepalaan Handa Seishuu enggan mengakui kalau ada perbedaan waktu pun, paling hanya beberapa menit.

"Kata Naru, sih..." ujar bocah berambut sewarna bulir gandum—Kotoishi Naru, "nggak ada yang bakal bisa menyaingi kaligrafi _sensei_."

Seishuu hanya menatap Naru sebentar dengan tatapan tahu-apa-kau-bocah, tapi Naru hanya tersenyum lebar.

Seishuu hanya bisa menatap langit malam yang gelap. Ia kembali teringat dengan kaligrafi yang ia tulis-lagi-lagi karena inspirasi yang menyerangnya ketika ia sedang melihat bulan purnama tak lain dengan bocah yang kini sedang sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya.

* * *

 _"_ Sensei _tahu, Akki bilang bulan tidak punya cahaya sendiri," ujar Naru sambil berjalan dengan mengayun-ayunkan plastik berisi sisa kue dango yang mereka makan selama otsukimi, "sinar matahari-lah yang membuat bulan bercahaya, karena bulan memantulkan sinarnya hingga sampai ke bumi."_

 _Pada dasarnya, Naru memang anak yang cerdas dan selalu ingin tahu. Semenjak kelas tiga dan pindah ke SD pusat, ia banyak meminjam buku perpustakaan dan membacanya di rumahnya—merepotkan Seishuu karena ia bertanya hampir satu menit sekali dengan pertanyaan yang sama, 'kanji apa ini?'_

 _Namun, Seishuu yang tengah mengantar Naru ke rumahnya sedang tidak mood untuk menanggapi bocah itu. Meski_ otsukimi _nya menyenangkan, ia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian dua hari sebelumnya. Sebuah restoran tradisional baru yang tadinya meminta Seishuu sebagai pengrajin hiasan kaligrafi, membatalkan permintaannya dan mengalihkanya pada Handa Seimei._

 _Parahnya, para bocah itu malah menghiburnya dengan pesta_ otsukimi _. Ditambah lagi, Naru malah kembali membciarakan tentang bulan. Bulan mengingatkannya pada sosoknya yang menyedihkan—bercahaya bukan karena sinar yang ia miliki sendiri melainkan karena mendapatkan sinar dari matahari._

 _Sepertinya yang terkenal dengan marga Handa-nya, karena ayahnya sang mahaguru di dunia kaligrafi, Handa Seimei. Seishuu yakin kalau dia tak lahir di keluarga Handa, namanya tidak akan seterkenal saat ini._

" _Sudahlah, untuk apa kita membicarakan bongkahan batu yang hanya bisa berputar mengelilingi bumi?" ujar Seishuu ketus. Entah kenapa, kebiasaannya yang selalu melampiaskan emosi sulit sekali ia hilangkan, bahkan pada bocah seperti Naru sekalipun. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kehangatan yang tak asing ia rasakan pada tangan kanannya._

" _Naru sih, suka sekali dengan bulan," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa, "meski bukan dengan sinarnya sendiri, ia tetap berusaha menyinari malam yang gelap dan membuat Naru tidak takut lagi."_

 _Seishuu hanya bisa terdiam. Sekali lagi ia memandang bongkahan bulat yang bercahaya keperakan. Sang Ratu Malam menerangi sekeliling dengan cahaya yang lembut meski tak semua manusia menyadari bahwa ia berusaha menembus kegelapan dengan caranya sendiri._

 _Rasanya bulan tidak pernah terlihat seindah itu sebelumnya._

" _Hei, Naru," ujar Seishuu akhirnya, menggenggam erat tangan yang menggenggamnya, "Mau berlari sampai rumah?"_

 _Seishuu bisa merasakan getaran itu di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia harus segera menulis. Dan bocah itu tampaknya mengerti._

" _Oyo!"_

* * *

Sebuah kaligrafi dengan ukuran sedang berjudul _Tsukikage_ adalah karya yang Seishuu kirimkan untuk pameran Naruka tahun itu. Karya tersebut sedikit mirip dengan karya _gagalnya_ yang dulu— _Hoshi_ , alih-alih menggunakan warna hitam tinta untuk menuliskan karakter, tinta yang ia giling sendiri itu dihabiskan untuk memenuhi latar sehingga kanji _Tsukikage_ terbentuk dari warna putih yang tersisa. Berbeda dengan _Hoshi_ yang terkesan seperti cahaya di tengah keputusasaan, _Tsukikage_ berkesan lembut dan cantik namun memberikan atmosfer kesepian yang kentara, layaknya sinar rembulan asli.

Ada dua hal yang berbeda pada pameran Naruka tahun itu : pameran diadakan sebulan lebih lambat dari biasanya—biasanya diadakan pada bulan September, namun kali itu jatuh pada bulan Oktober. Satu lagi—dan yang paling penting adalah ayahnya, Handa Seimei, memutuskan untuk menjadi salah satu peserta.

Itulah hal yang membuatnya tak tenang. Setelah kalah dari ayahnya soal pekerjaan dari restoran itu, rasanya ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau ia kembali menerima kenyataan bahwa ia masih belum bisa melampaui ayahnya. Setelah hampir setahun ia menemukan gayanya sendiri dan cukup percaya diri akan hal itu, hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan adalah kekalahan kedua dari sang mahaguru.

Getaran ponsel membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Segera ia menggeser ikon berwarna hijau pada ponselnya dan merapatkannya ke telinga. Naru juga ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya ke dekat Seishuu, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang di seberang sana.

"Oi, Kawafuji, bagaimana?" tanya Seishuu tanpa basa-basi. Ia bisa mendengar Kawafuji tampak berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Oke, baiklah. Mungkin ini sedikit mengejutkan, tapi tenangkan dirimu," balas Kawafuji "kau…"

"Selamat, Seishuu. Kau berhasil mendapatkan penghargaan Naruka tahun ini."

Suara yang tak asing itu membuat badannya kaku seketika. Kalimat yang diucapkan orang tersebut juga membuat Seishuu serasa disiram air dingin di tengah musim dingin. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya bergetar.

"UWOOOO!"

" _Oyaji_ … bercanda, 'kan?" ujar Seishuu yang kembali menemukan suaranya setelah membisu setelah sekian lama. Yang membuatnya sadar adalah sorakan gembira Naru yang bisa mendengar jelas kabar tersebut. Bocah yang bersangkutan tengah berlari-lari sambil bernyanyi kegirangan.

"Jangan besar kepala. Ini baru permulaan," balas ayahnya kalem, "selain itu ada hal lain yang harus kaupikirkan."

"Hal lain?"

"Kali ini, kau benar-benar harus dengar dengar dengan baik, Handa," suara di seberang sana berganti menjadi suara Kawafuji kembali, "ada banyak tawaran pekerjaan untukmu dan kurasa, kau harus kembali menetap di Tokyo."

Mendengar hal itu, Seishuu serasa disiram air panas padahal ia masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya yang sebelumnya.

"Kau… bercanda kan, Kawafuji?"

Seishuu bisa melihat Naru menatapnya heran. Bocah itu tidak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kawafuji.

"Kuharap juga begitu. Tapi, aku serius. Kuberi kau waktu dua hari terhitung besok untuk perpisahan. Ada banyak acara yang harus kauhadiri juga, soalnya, selain malam puncak penghargaan Naruka."

"…Baiklah."

Sambungan terputus. Naru masih menatapnya dengan matanya yang bulat, seolah menuntut penjelasan. Seishuu menelan ludah, _ini tidak akan mudah_ , pikirnya. Oleh karena itu, ia memegang pundak Naru dan membuatnya duduk di depannya.

Walau begitu, ia harus menyampaikannya. Itu lebih baik daripada ia pergi tanpa pamit.

Terutama pada bocah di depannya itu.

"Oke, Naru. Kau harus dengar baik—"

"Naru tahu! _Sensei_ menang 'kan? Kita harus buat pesta! Aku minta Hiro- _nii_ dan Bu Kades masak—"

"Tunggu, Naru, aku belum selesai—"

"Oh! Pertama-tama Naru harus beritahu Miwa- _nee_ dan Tama- _nee_ —"

"Hei—"

"Akan Naru siapkan banyak hiasa—hmph!"

Seishuu akhirnya menutup mulut bocah itu dengan tangannya, membuat bocah itu terdiam seketika. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Ada hal lain yang harus kau—kalian tahu juga. Aku akan pulang ke Tokyo."

Sunyi. Hanya detik dari jam yang berusaha memecahkan kesunyian yang mulai menulikan itu. Seishuu mengamati wajah Naru baik-baik. Apa ia akan berteriak histeris? Menangis?

Di luar dugaan, bocah itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh begitu. Naru titip oleh-oleh kalau gitu. Pestanya saat _sensei_ balik ke sini—"

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Naru," Seishuu menggenggam pundak bocah itu agar ia kembali duduk setelah tadi sempat berdiri dan melonjak-lonjak saat memikirkan pesta untuknya, "aku… mungkin aku tidak bisa kembali ke sini."

Seketika itu, sinar di mata beriris hazel milik sang bocah memudar seketika, "kenapa?"

"Karena menang itu… aku akan punya banyak pekerjaan…" rasanya ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan benar, "Kawafuji bilang tidak mungkin aku terus di—"

"BOHONG!" seru Naru. Baru kali ini Seishuu melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah bocah yang selalu tersenyum itu. Wajahnya seperti campuran antara marah dan sedih sekaligus, membuat Seishuu tak sanggup melihatnya lebih lama.

"Kau tidak—"

"SENSEI BOHONG! ITU BOHONG—"

"MENGERTILAH!" tanpa sadar, Seishuu membentaknya balik, membuat bocah itu terdiam. Namun, tak sampai lima detik kemudian, ia mengatakan hal yang tak akan pernah Seishuu duga.

"NARU BENCI SENSEI! PERGI SAJA SANA!"

Dengan itu, ia berlari begitu saja.

Jangankan untuk mengejarnya, bahkan Seishuu tidak punya tenaga untuk memproses kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar.

Kotoishi Naru _tidak pernah_ mengatakan _benci_ pada siapa pun.

* * *

"Terima kasih telah membantu. Sampai akhir pun aku benar-benar merepotkan kalian, ya."

Tak terasa dua hari telah berlalu begitu saja. Sehari sebelumnya ia sudah mengelilingi warga desa untuk berpamitan dan bahkan pada akhirnya diadakan kumpul warga mendadak di aula desa untuk pesta perpisahannya. Sementara seharian itu ia gunakan untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dibantu dengan beberapa warga desa dan beberapa orang yang sudah biasa main ke rumahnya.

Gadis berambut pendek memukul pundak Seishuu tanpa menahan kekuatannya, "sudahlah. Kami akan kesepian, lho, jadi sering-seringlah main ke sini atau ngasih kabar."

"Ja… jangan lupa Hiro- _nii_ … juga bekerja di Tokyo," gumam gadis berkepang dua yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Seishuu. Sementara itu, pemuda tanggung berkacamata menyiku perut kakaknya pelan. Di sampingnya, bocah berambut panjang tampak tertunduk setelah kelelahan menangis selama membantu Seishuu membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Naru… nggak datang…" cicitnya.

"Aku sudah mengajaknya…" sambung bocah lain dengan kepala botak.

"Tapi Naru nggak mau..." sambung dua bocah lain yang berambut cokelat bersamaan.

Seishuu hanya tertawa pahit dan mengusap satu per satu kepala bocah-bocah itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," ujarnya. "Sebaiknya kalian pulang, malam sudah larut. Besok kalian sekolah 'kan?"

Mereka saling berpandangan terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya pamit dan berpelukan. Itu mungkin kali terakhir mereka bisa bertemu dengan Seishuu karena ia besok mengambil penerbangan paling pagi.

Setelah melihat Miwa, Tama, Akki, Hina, Kenta, Ichirou, dan Jirou menghilang di ujung jalan, Seishuu kembali masuk ke rumah untuk bersiap tidur. Namun, meski badannya begitu letih, matanya enggan menutup. Masih ada satu hal yang menjadi pikirannya…

" _Sensei_ …"

Bagus. Bahkan sekarang pikirannya mulai menciptakan delusi sehingga ia bisa mendengar suara seorang bocah yang tak asing baginya. Ia memutuskan untuk menutup kepalanya dengan selimut saja dan berusaha tidur.

" _Sensei_!"

Ia merasakan beban berat di atasnya. Seishuu segera mengangkat tubuhnya dari _futon_ nya dan melihat sosok yang sudah biasa melakukan hal itu.

"Naru! Ini sudah malam! Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Naru—dengan kepala tertunduk, perlahan berdiri di _tatami_ di sebelah Seishuu, "tadi _jii-chan_ mengantarku sebelum pergi ke pantai untuk membantu ayah Miwa- _nee_."

"Ooh…" sunyi. Seishuu masih terduduk di _futon_ nya sementara Naru masih terdiam di sana. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menuju dapur, diikuti oleh Naru.

Ditemani dua gelas teh, keduanya duduk di beranda rumah. Kesunyian yang tak terasa nyaman masih merajai. Naru memegang gelas berisi cangkir tehnya dengan kedua tangan, membiarkan kehangatannya terasa menembus kulitnya.

"Naru… minta maaf," ujar bocah itu setelah mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Seishuu lurus-lurus, "Naru nggak bermaksud… mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Entah sudah berapa kali, Seishuu tertegun melihat kedewasaan yang bocah itu miliki. Ia berani meminta maaf dengan menatap seseorang langsung meski setelah melakukan sesuatu yang menurut Seishuu wajar bagi anak seusianya.

Walau begitu, ada setitik rasa lega yang Seishuu rasakan saat Naru mengucapkan kalimat keduanya.

Seishuu menyesap tehnya, menaruh gelasnya di sampingnya, "aku juga minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku balas membentakmu."

Ia dapat melihat sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah bocah itu. Padahal belum genap dua hari ia tak melihat senyum itu, rasanya sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Seishuu melihat senyumannya.

"Syukurlah… benar kata _jii-chan_ , Naru akan menyesal kalau Naru tidak minta maaf!" ujarnya dengan nada lega dan senyum lebar, "Naru nggak mau… bermusuhan dengan sensei begitu saja."

"Jadi, kau… tidak membenciku, kan?" tanya Seishuu begitu saja. Ia ingin mendengar kejelasannya langsung darinya.

" _Sensei_ bodoh. Mana mungkin Naru membenci _sensei_ , kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Seishuu merasa begitu lega. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya begitu saja pada pundak mungil bocah yang ada di depannya itu. Ia bisa menghirup aroma matahari dan rerumputan yang hangat dari tubuhnya—aroma khas Naru.

"Aku… kurasa aku tidak akan bisa ke sini dalam waktu lama," ujar Seishuu. "aku akan merindukan kalian."

"Kami juga akan merindukan _sensei_."

"Aku belum selesai mengajarimu kaligrafi."

"Mmhmm…"

"Jumlah _kanji_ yang kautahu sangat jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan aku ketika seumuranmu dulu."

"Itu benar."

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa datang ke ulang tahunmu tahun depan."

"…Naru tahu."

Seishuu bisa merasakan tangan kecil Naru menggenggam kausnya dengan erat. Ia juga tahu kalau bocah itu berusaha menahan tangisnya, sama seperti dirinya. Namun, Seishuu tak bisa menahannya lagi, terutama saat sebuah tangan kecil mengusap kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hari-hari tanpa kalian…" isak Seishuu. "Aku bahkan tak tahu… apa aku masih bisa menulis di sana…"

" _Sensei_ pasti bisa," isak Naru. "Karena _sensei_ adalah kebanggan kami."

"Kalian… terutama kau, harus menulis surat. Dengan tulisan tangan yang bagus. Kalau tulisanmu jelek, akan kukirim kembali dan kau harus mengulangnya."

"Naru akan berusaha dan mengajak yang lain. Kalau _sensei_ tak membalas surat kami, akan kami hukum!"

Seishuu tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa setelah semua itu, ia merasa begitu mengantuk. Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya tertidur begitu saja tanpa peduli bocah itu masih terus mengoceh tentang hukuman yang akan ia berikan kalau Seishuu tak membalas surat mereka.

* * *

"Maaf aku masih saja merepotkan sensei sampai akhir," ujar Kousaku sambil tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Pria tua itu kemudian dengan mudah membopong Naru yang masih tertidur dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa _jii-chan_ ," balas Seishuu sambil tersenyum, "terima kasih telah mengantarkannya kemari. Aku senang bisa berbaikan dengannya."

Kousaku mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian menyadari sesuatu di tangan kiri Seishuu, "ah, _misanga_ itu…"

"Ini? Saat aku bangun tadi sudah ada di sini. Ini yang biasa dipakai olehnya, kan?" Seishuu berusaha menarik talinya, namun Kousaku menghentikannya.

"Jangan dilepas. Itu benda berharga bagi Naru."

"Bukankah sebaiknya kukembalikan?"

"Nah, karena itulah harus _sensei_ yang memakainya," ujar Kousaku sambil tersenyum lebar penuh arti. "Tadi aku lihat Yuujirou sudah memanaskan mobilnya, jadi bersiap-siaplah."

"Terima kasih _jii-chan_. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain. Juga bilang pada Naru untuk memeriksa kotak _Momotaro_ yang kutinggalkan. _Sayonara_."

"Baiklah. _Sayonara_."

Dengan langkah ringan, Handa Seishuu bersiap untuk pulang ke Tokyo.

* * *

 ** _Glossary_**

 _Kaettekon : tidak pulang/ to not come home_

* * *

 _(A/N) : Salam kenal! Saya Mizumori Fumaira, yang akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bikin fanfic Barakamon! Satu halyang bikin saya pingin banget nulis ini adalah... VOLUME 11 YANG FULL OF SEINARU MOMENTS! DAN KAYAKNYA IBUNYA SENSEI BISA AKUR DENGAN NARU KYAAA_

 _Oke, ahem, abaikan._

 _Jadi, seperti yang bisa teman-teman lihat, saya adalah shipper SeiNaru hardcore, meski saya sendiri punya firasat kalau Naru mungkin aja berakhir jadi adik angkat Seishuu atau bahkan anak angkatnya :'(. Tapi karena masih belum jelas, biarkan saya menship mereka karena saya sejujurnya nggak bisa ngebayangin sensei sama cewek lain selain Naru. And I'm not a fan of shonen ai nor yaoi, so... yeah._

 _Okedeh terima kasih telah membaca ^ ^_


End file.
